Consciousness: Reflections
by ladymoonscar
Summary: Part 2 of the 'Consciousness' series. read that first. when Laga's conciousness finds its way into the body of a human girl, things will never be the same. follows the movie.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE-

* * *

Odin the Allfather stood alone in the vast crypt. It was made of gold, platinum and other unidentifiable metals that shone like the stars. The king of Asgard placed a single white rose on top of a tomb, where rested the remains of the goddess Laga.

Laga had ever been a dear friend to Odin. They had even been betrothed once, but both had agreed that friendship was better than matrimony. She had been the prettiest of the Aesir, with flowing locks of chestnut hair and green eyes that could stare right into the soul.

But those eyes had been closed for nearly a year. Laga had died fighting to stop Prince Thor and Prince Loki from killing each other. Laga had been pierced by a fragment of the Bifrost, a bridge that connected the nine realms, when it had been destroyed. Loki had fallen and everyone thought him dead as well.

Odin caressed the cold stone of the tomb. "Ah, my dear friend… What am I to do without you? Why did I have to lose both my son and my greatest friend? If I could, I would bring you both back."

A soft wind blew and the air became humid. The water in one of the basins that stood on either side of the tomb rippled. _Odin_…

The Allfather's one good eye narrowed. "Yes? It is I; Odin Allfather. Who addresses me?"

_ Have you so easily forgotten the sound of my voice…?_

Odin took a step back in surprise. "L-Laga? Is it truly you?!"

_ Yes, my friend… It is I… But I grow weak…I must find another…to…carry me…_

"Laga, let me help you," Odin implored.

There was silence.

"Laga?" Odin called urgently.

_ …Midgard…is not…lost…_

Then Laga's presence was gone.

"Laga, come back!" Odin cried. "Laga!"

* * *

The buzzer went off and Marina Berg jumped into the pool. She pumped her arms and legs, determined not to give up. She would win this! For Percy, the brother that had coached her thru four years of swimming seasons. The brother who had always said that she would make it to the Olympics and be as big as Michael Phelps. The brother who had bought her a complete new wardrobe when she had been on the fence about joining the junior Olympics.

The brother who had been killed by a man a month ago looking for drugs and hadn't been caught.

_For you, big brother_, Marina thought as she flipped around in the pool.

_We're in this together, Mari_, Percy would say.

Marina caught a glimpse of the coaches running alongside the pool for their trainees. Percy would be there, smacking the air and yelling, "For the gold, Marina! For the gold!" But all Marina had was her mother in the stands, cheering for her star student; Lucy Underport.

What was the world coming to when your own mother cheered for someone else?

It was the last lap. Marina, Lucy and Felicity Williams were neck and neck. _Come on, Marina_, she pushed herself. _Do it for the gold! For Percy_! Marina dived her head underwater and stretched her fingers to an almost painful point. _Percy_…

Her hands crashed against the pool side and Marina came up for air, pulling off her goggles and looking up at the time board. She'd lost.

Lucy had lost.

Felicity had won.

Marina sagged, but smiled for Felicity. She even reached over the rope and gave the lucky newcomer a hug. That's all it was; luck. Luck that hadn't been on Marina's side and had now forced her to wait another year to qualify for the junior Olympics.

* * *

**A/N: and so it begins**


	2. Marina

CHAPTER ONE-

* * *

Marina had changed out of her swimming suit in the girl's locker room, congratulated Felicity on winning again and left the pool. She'd gotten into her car and driven to the cemetery to visit Percy's grave. She knelt on the grass in front of the marker and started clearing away the clipped grass and dried leaves.

"Caught the action tonight."

Marina looked over her shoulder to see her uncle Phil Coulson standing in his usual dark suit. "Dude, this really isn't the time."

Phil walked over and knelt next to her and began helping clearing the grave. "Percy would have been proud of you today, Mari."

Marina shook her head. "I lost. He'd be disappointed."

Phil put his hand on Marina's head. "No, Mari, he'd tell you that you did your best. That's all that matters, you know?"

"Yeah," Marina sighed. "It's just…I was supposed to win this. For him."

Phil pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "I know it was important to you both. Maybe next year…" He broke off as his pager beeped. He glanced at it and sighed. "My boss."

Marina rolled her eyes. "Go ahead."

Phil stood up and answered his phone. "Coulson. What? Okay. Yeah, I'll be there. Um…probably not yet. Yes, sir. Yes, sir. No, sir, not a word. Goodbye, sir." He hung up and turned to Marina with a sheepish expression. "Duty calls, Mari."

"Are you ever gonna tell me what you do?" Marina asked, but she knew the answer.

"No," Phil smiled. "But I will see you home. I have it on good authority that those delicious white chocolate brownies are sitting on your counter."

Marina laughed.

* * *

_Laga, the goddess of springs and wells, followed the girl into her home. Marina was passionate about swimming. She respected water. And she had spirit. Laga, disembodied since her death a year ago, floated next to Marina's head as she served her uncle some sweets._

_ Agent Phil Coulson hadn't changed at all. He talked with Marina for a few minutes, then his pocket buzzed. Laga watched as he pulled out a tiny device and looked at it. His mouth tightened._

_ "Sorry, kiddo," Phil said, stuffing the device back into his pocket. "Duty calls."_

_ Marina narrowed her eyes at him. "Secret Service?"_

_ Phil laughed. "Keep guessing, Mari."_

_ Laga followed Coulson out of the house and into a black car that waited for him._

_ The SHEILD headquarters were large and it was easy to get lost inside them. Laga hovered above Coulson as he walked deep below the ground and into a concrete and spacious room. Laga recognized Dr. Erik Selvig working on something in the middle of the room._

_ "Doc?" Coulson called. "What's up?"_

_ Selvig turned to him. "She's misbehaving."_

_ Laga floated closer and gasped. The Tesseract! The humans had found the Tesseract!_ Foolishness, _she growled, unheard by everyone._

_ Laga made her way around the room, trying to make sense of what the humans were doing. But their technology was so unfamiliar to her and their ways so different than when she had met Einstein, she could only watch them._

_ Another man soon entered, dark-skinned and wearing an eye patch. He looked very imposing. "What is goin' on here?"_

_ "I think a gateway is opening, Director Fury," Selvig said from beside the Tesseract._

Oh dear, _Laga moaned, floating directly over the Tesseract_. You have to shut it down, Erik Selvig!

_Selvig didn't hear her. No one did._

_ Growling under her breath, Laga kicked the device holding the Tesseract_. I told Odin he should have destroyed you.

_The Tesseract hummed and an explosion took place on the other side of the room. Laga winced_. Oops.

_Smoke cleared to reveal a man kneeling with his head down. He raised his head and Laga reeled backwards. It was Loki!_

_ "Sir," Fury barked. "Please put down the spear."_

_ Loki grinned and attacked, killing two guards. Another man with a bow and quiver jumped in front of him. Loki tapped his scepter against the man's chest and the man's eyes turned from brown to a harsh blue-white._

_ Fury picked up the Tesseract and began to put it in a briefcase._

_ "Please don't," Loki said. "I still need that."_

_ "This doesn't have to get any messier," Fury warned._

_ Loki chuckled. "Of course it does. I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose." He touched Selvig on the chest with the scepter as well._

_ "We have no quarrel with your people," Fury growled._

_ "An ant has no quarrel with a boot," Loki shot back._

_ Fury narrowed his eyes. "You plannin' on steppin' on us?"_

Loki, stop this! _Laga shouted and this time her voice was heard._

_ Loki looked around in confusion. "Laga…"_

_The disembodied goddess flew at him and passed right thru him, but Loki staggered back nonetheless. "What?!"_

_ Fury started running with the Tesseract, but Barton shot him in the shoulder. Fury swore and fell. Loki laughed and took the briefcase. "Thank you so much for this."_

_ Laga screamed in frustration. There was only one thing she could do._

* * *

Marina walked into her house after a night out with her swim team. She kicked off her sandals and walked into the kitchen. There was a note from her mother, saying that was she out on a date and wasn't planning on being home until morning. Smiley face.

"Yuck," Marina muttered in disgust, crumpling up the note and tossing it into the garbage bin. She pulled open the fridge and took out leftover Chinese.

As the food heated up in the microwave, Marina poured a glass of water and drank deeply. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. It had been a long day. She refilled her glass, got the Chinese and started to walk for the TV.

_Laga streaked into the house and, without even thinking of it, rammed herself into Marina's skull. She forced herself to take control of the body and sat the food on a side table. She poured the water into a decorative bowl and summoned her magic._

_ She would find Loki and stop him before any more people got hurt._

* * *

Marina woke up in an alleyway. She was alone and cold. She got up and tried to remember how she'd gotten there, but drew up blank. What was going on? Marina walked to the street and didn't recognize where she was.

_Do not be afraid…_

Marina gripped her head as a voice filled her head. "Go away!"

_Stay calm, child… I will not harm thee…_

Marina cast her eyes about desperately, looking for some sign that would tell her where she was. A street sign, or banner, or…

_**The City of St. Paul Welcomes You.**_


	3. Mind Blowing Circumstances

CHAPTER TWO-

* * *

St. Paul? She was in _Minnesota_?!

Marina dove back into the alley and huddled against a wall. She was on the verge of a huge panic attack! She dug into her pocket and pulled out a shiny black phone that she had never used. Phil had given it to her the day Percy had died. He had told her to use it in cade of a dire emergency. Well, she was on the other side of the continent with no memory and a strange voice in her head.

Marina flipped the phone open and found that it was already calling someone. She pressed it to her ear, thinking, please be Uncle Phil. Please be Uncle Phil. _Please_ be Uncle Phil…

"Marina?!"

"Phil!" Marina choked out. "Oh God, I didn't know what to do!"

"Marina, calm down," Phil said in a calm but serious voice. "What is it? What's happened?"

Marina took a deep breath. "I don't know. I can't remember getting here and she won't tell me…"

"Mari, you're not making sense. Where are you?"

"St. Paul, Minnesota," she whispered. "I can't remember ever getting here. And…"

"And what, Marina?" Phil demanded.

"There's a voice in my head," Marina whispered. "She's telling me to stay calm, but…I'm scared, uncle. I'm so scared!"

"It's going to be okay, Mari," Phil soothed. "There's a blue button on the side of this phone. Do you see it?"

Marina checked. "Yes."

"Press it," Phil ordered. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Can you stay still for a few minutes?"

Marina pressed the blue button. "I-I think so. Do you want me to hide?"

"Yes," Phil said. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He disconnected.

Marina tucked the phone into her pocket and hid herself behind a dumpster, praying that there was some god watching over her.

_ There is…_

Marina whimpered and wrapped her arms around her.

* * *

It was starting to snow when a lone figure walked into the alley. "Marina?"

Marina bolted out from behind the dumpster and flew into her uncle's arms. "Phil! Oh my God, what's happening? What's happening to me?!"

Phil shushed her. "Don't worry. We're going someplace where you'll get all the answers. Marina, you're finally going to see what I do for a living." He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her securely. He ushered her out into the street…where a high-tech helicopter waited.

"Oh my God," Marina whimpered. She didn't know how much more she could take.

A tall, blonde and very muscular man stood on the ramp. "Agent Coulson? Is everything okay?"

Phil tightened his hold on Marina as he helped her inside. "I hope so, captain."

* * *

Marina wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. She always dreamed in color, but this place was in black and white. And she was surrounded by floating mirrors that were misted over. That sort of thing would only appear in her dreams, but it felt…familiar, like she'd physically been to this place.

"Welcome, Marina Berg."

Marina whirled around and saw a woman sitting in the shadows. "Who the Hell are you?"

"My name is Laga," she answered. "I am the one sharing your body."

Marina swallowed. "Why? What do you want?"

Laga stood up, but she kept to the shadows. "I am the Norse goddess of springs and wells. I lived on Asgard, until about a year ago when my body died. I did not know at first why my spirit did not continue on. I came to realize that another Asgardian, Loki, was causing mischief here. He possesses the Tesseract; a powerful thing that has the potential of destroying this realm…"

"Hold on," Marina interrupted. "You're a dead goddess looking for another god who wants to destroy the world?"

"Yes," Laga said simply.

"And you chose my body because…"

"For one thing," Laga explained, "you have a love of water. That's what caught my attention. But mostly it is because your uncle is one of the men who can help me find Loki."

"Is he CIA?" Marina couldn't help asking.

Laga shifted slightly. "I am not sure what that is… But he does work for the United States government."

Marina sat down on the floor. "Oh man, this is mega weird."

Laga shifted again. "I do apologize for taking control of your body so suddenly and without permission. But Loki has the Tesseract as we speak. If he figures out how to use it, I fear the worst for Mid- for Earth."

Marina eyed the woman. "What can I do? I'm just a girl from San Diego."

Laga smiled. "I believe you are much more than that, Marina."

* * *

Marina groaned as someone shook her shoulder. "Five more minutes, mom."

"I really hope you have memory loss," Phil said.

Memories of the previous night came flooding back. Marina bolted upright from across three seats on the helicopter. Phil was crouched next her wearing his suit and frank expression. "Where am I now?" Marina whimpered.

"It's okay," Phil soothed. "We're here now. Nothing's gonna hurt you."

Marina stood up and looked out the front of the helicopter. "Where are we, Uncle Phil?"

Phil stood up and helped her to her feet. "My work."

"Agent Coulson," a red headed woman greeted. "Captain." She eyed the girl with a hard gaze. "And who is this?"

Marina met the gaze unflinchingly. She'd had to put up with girls like this on a daily basis back home. "Marina Berg."

"She's my niece," Phil reiterated. "She's…been compromised."

"Compromised?" Marina echoed with a snort. "Oh my God, Percy was right; you work for the CIA. You work for the government. That's just great. That's wonderful. I feel sick right now. I'm gonna go puke over the side of the ship."

Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner and Phil watched the girl walk over to the edge of the carrier and stare out at the wide ocean around them.

"She gonna be okay?" Bruce asked.

"I hope so," Phil muttered.

* * *

Nick Fury eyed the blonde girl tucked under Phil's arm. "Agent Coulson. I was not aware civilians were now allowed onto secret government bases."

Phil knew he was in trouble. "I'm sorry, sir, but there's been another development."

"I have a Norse goddess in my head," Marina explained bluntly.

Fury raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really, really," Marina retorted.

Fury shrugged. "Take her to a room until I can figure out what to do with her."

* * *

**A/N: Happy Halloween! as a treat, i'm posting _three_ chapters!**

**yes, i know. i'm awesome.**

**get lots of candy tonight!**


	4. Swimming

CHAPTER THREE-

* * *

Phil had left Marina in the pool next to the gym. It was deserted, for which Marina was very grateful for. She was also thankful that it was the size of an Olympic pool. She stripped down to her underwear and took a position on one end.

"For the gold," she whispered and dived in.

The water felt like home. Marina kicked her legs and rotated her arms and the burn felt like a caress. It felt so good to be in such a normal atmosphere. She reached the opposite end of the pool, flipped around and swam faster.

But this wasn't completely normal. She was thousands of feet in the air, on a flying carrier ship, with a Norse goddess in her mind and swimming in her underwear instead of her swimming suit. No, it wasn't normal.

Marina touched the wall and flipped around again. Her muscles were starting to scream.

Normal was down on the ground, at the gym's pool in San Diego, wearing her lucky red-and-gold swimming suit and the crazy purple cap Percy had bought as a graduation present. Normal was competing against Lucy. Normal was pushing herself for a spot on the junior Olympics team. Normal was her goal to become an Olympian. Normal was her dream of winning a gold medal!

Marina touched the pools' edge and came up for air. Panting, she held onto the edge of the pool and pushed her hair out of her face. She would never stop pushing herself.

"That's quite the speed you've got." Steve walked around the pool. "Ever thought about the Olympics?"

"That's all I've ever thought about," Marina said. "My brother trained me since I was twelve."

Steve smiled. "Well, I've only ever swam once in my life and that was to pull a Nazi spy out of a submarine."

Marina scoffed. "Please, the Nazi's were back in the 1940's."

"Yep," Steve said. "Sorry, I don't think we've actually been introduced. Captain Steven Rogers."

Marina's mouth dropped open as she shook his hand. "Steve Rogers? As in _Captain_ _America_?"

Steve chuckled. "Yeah, that's me."

"My uncle is such a big fan," Marina said. "Has he asked you to sign his trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?" Steve repeated.

"They're vintage," Marina said. "I'm sorry to say I helped acquire a few."

Steve laughed. "I'll be on my guard then. Do, uh… Do you mind if I joined you?"

Marina sensed a challenge. She shrugged. "If you can keep up."

Steve began to pull off his shirt, pants, shoes and socks. He lowered himself into the pool. "On your mark, get set… Go!"

Marina took a deep breath and shot forward, pumping her arms. In her mind's eye, she could see down on the pool, where she and Steve were neck and neck. Marina kicked her legs furiously and shot ahead of Steve. She touched the pool's edge and flipped around. Steve was right behind her.

The captain put on another burst of speed and they were tied again. Marina reached out her arms and touched the wall. She came up for air and found Steve already wiping the water from his eyes, breathing heavily.

"You're fast," Marina gasped, pulling herself up onto the pool's edge.

Steve chuckled and looked up at her. He looked quickly away. How had not noticed what she was wearing before? Or lack thereof? "Thanks. So are you."

Marina began to wring out her hair. "So, you're from the 1940's. How is that possible?"

"I was frozen in ice up until a year ago," Steve answered, as if it was a normal thing. He pulled himself up next to her. "Crashed a plane into the North Pole."

Marina stared at him. "Then you must be really confused about a lot of things."

Steve tried to avoid looking at her perfect stomach. "You have no idea."

Marina blushed and got up to find a towel. "Oh. Sorry. I'm used to swimming in something like this; it doesn't really dawn on me that it's kinda revealing."

Steve followed her and picked up a towel for himself. "So you have a Norse goddess in your head?"

Marina hid her frown by turning her back to him. "Yep."

_I like him_, Laga said.

Marina rolled her eyes. _Good for you._

_ I think you like him, too._

_ What did I do to deserve this?_


	5. Interrogations with a Norse Goddess

CHAPTER FOUR-

* * *

Marina sat in a room that had been 'assigned' to her. "My uncle works for the government," she whimpered. "It's not as cool as I thought."

_The two of you are close_? Laga asked.

"He's the dad I never knew," Marina admitted. "He always makes it to family events and swim meets. He even tapes them."

Laga found that sweet. _He seems an honorable man_.

Marina flopped down in the bed and groaned. "I'm having a conversation with a chick in my head. This is so bogus."

_Do you find me repulsive_? It was a simple question.

"No," Marina said quickly. "It's just…weird. On the epic scale. I mean, I know nothing about Norse mythology. And my head used to be a private place. No offense, but I feel kind of violated."

_I can understand that_, Laga replied. _Trust me; it's very strange for me, as well. Your memories contain…_

"You can see my memories?" Marina gasped, shooting straight up. "Hello, boundaries!"

_Sorry_, Laga apologized. _You're an open book, as the saying goes_.

There was a knock on the door and Phil and Fury walked in. Marina turned wary. "What's up?"

Phil looked worried. "We want to talk to the goddess."

Marina blanched. "Do you have to?"

"We need to know if she's a threat," Fury said.

_Her face suddenly hardened and she sat up in a dignified manner. "I am no threat to you. I did help fight the Destroyer a year ago."_

_ Coulson scowled. "Why have you possessed Marina?"_

_ Laga softened her expression. "I apologize for this, but it is the only way I can help stop Loki."_

_ "What do you know about him?" Fury asked, sitting in a chair across from her._

_ "Everything," Laga replied. "I helped raise him. I taught him magic. And I believe I can reason with him."_

_ "He doesn't strike me as a guy who could be reasoned with," Fury shot back._

_ "Would you rather have others die?" Laga demanded. "Because that's what will happen if do not let me help."_

_ "Is that a threat?" Coulson growled._

_ "No," Laga replied. "It is fact." She sighed. "You humans are too curious. I had hoped the Tesseract would have remained secret and hidden from ones such as you. Now, because of your stupidity, thousands might die."_

_ "What do you know about the Tesseract?" Fury asked._

_ Laga laughed. "Everything! It is of Asgard. I was of Asgard…"_

_ "Was?"_

_ Laga hesitated. "My body died. I traveled to here, to Midgard, to see if I could help in any way. Listen to me; the Tesseract is a dangerous thing. Whatever you are thinking of doing with it, don't. It is not worth it."_

_ "If you didn't want us finding it, then why did you send it here to earth?" Coulson asked._

_ "I didn't," Laga protested. "I wanted it destroyed. Odin thought Midgard would be a safe place for it. And, to be fair, it was. Until you started snooping about."_

_ "We're not the ones who found it first," Fury replied. "An organization bent of world domination found it, but they were stopped. We found the Tesseract with Captain Rogers."_

_ Laga smirked. "Yes, you found the Tesseract with Captain America. But you have been looking for it for quite some time. The captain was just an added bonus."_

_ Fury leaned back in the chair and observed her from his one good eye. For a moment, Laga felt like she was under Odin's gaze. "Fine, you know about the Tesseract. How can you help us find it?"_

_ Laga raised an eyebrow. "Why would I help you find it? If I do help, it will be so that I can take it back to Asgard. And, hopefully, Odin will destroy it this time."_

_ "And that's where Marina comes in," Coulson realized._

_ "Yes," Laga said. "I will, of course, send her back as soon as the Tesseract is safely in Odin's hands."_

_ "Does she know about this? Does she agree?"_

_ Laga paused, waiting for Marina's response. She was puzzled at the girls' remark. "As long as you never speak of the government again and she doesn't disappear, she will help."_

_ Coulson sighed. "That sounds like her."_

_ "So what will it be, gentlemen?" Laga asked._

_ Fury mulled it all over. "If we find Loki can you get him to talk?"_

_ Laga nodded. "As the saying goes; I will get him to sing."_

* * *

Marina woke up half slumped over on the bed. _Laga_…

_I'm sorry_, the goddess said sincerely. _Perhaps it is best if I ask permission before taking over your body._

"Yeah," Marina muttered. "Ah well. At least I had a little nap." She got up and stretched. "I wonder if they serve food on this flying ship."

* * *

**A/N: so...**

**gotta wait another week for next chapter. sry.**


	6. A SHIELD Breakfast

CHAPTER FIVE-

* * *

Marina walked into the Mess Hall and made a beeline for the coffee.

"Aren't you a little young?" Phil stood behind her.

"Aw, c'mon!" Marina whined. "I'm an adult. Its booze I can't touch for another year."

Phil smirked, but it seemed forced. "How are you? Really."

"I'm fine," Marina said. "Really. Laga and I set up some boundaries, so it's all good."

He still looked skeptical, but let it go for now. "I talked to your mother…"

"Crap," Marina muttered, pouring cream into her cup.

"I told her you are interning at my office."

Marina eyed him. "Does she know about any this?"

"No one knows," Phil said. "Except you."

"I feel so honored," Marina joked. "What about my team? They won't be happy…"

"I've taken care of it," Phil soothed. He walked her over to a table and they sat down. "Mari, are you sure you know what you're doing? I mean what if you get hurt? I couldn't live with myself. And god only knows what will happen to your mother; she's already lost Percy."

Marina blew on her coffee. "I know. But this happened to me for a reason. And I can't let this Loki dude destroy the world, can I?"

"Can't argue with that." Steve sat down next to Marina. "By the way, I want a rematch in the pool."

Marina grinned. "I'm gonna kick your butt. I was tired yesterday, so I wasn't at my peak performance."

"Exactly," Steve said.

"You two know each other?" Phil asked.

"We had a little swim when I got here," Marina said.

Phil frowned. "You don't have your bathing suit."

_He is most assuredly a father figure_, Laga commented.

_Shush_, Marina begged.

"Hey, Coulson." Natasha walked up to them. "We found Loki."

Laga very nearly took control again. _Where_?

"Where is he?" Steve asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany," Natasha replied. "He's not exactly hiding."

"Can I come?" Marina asked.

"No," Phil said immediately. "It's too dangerous."

"I can help," Marina said. "Laga can, too. Fury gave her the okay, right?"

"No, Mari," Phil repeated.

"Why not?" Natasha said. "Maybe we could use her as bait. Or something," she added at Phil's glare. "She's pretty; we dress her up, send her to the party and she sticks a locator onto the guy."

"Sounds good to me," Marina said, getting up.

Phil stood up, still frowning. "Marina…"

"I'll make sure nothing happens to her," Steve promised.

* * *

Natasha flew the jet as Marina got undressed in the back. Steve stood outside the door, holding two boxes and bag of accessories.

"So I just have to find Loki, somehow slip a locator beacon thingy onto him and just enjoy a party?" she said, folding her jeans.

"Yep," Steve said, handing her the bigger box first. "Nervous?"

Marina smirked. "This guy killed a bunch of agents and turned others into slaves. Yeah, I'm nervous."

"Me, too," Steve admitted, passing her the small box.

"_You_? You're _Captain America_. You socked Hitler in the face a hundred times. How can you be nervous?"

"Even a soldier can be nervous, ma'am," Steve replied.

Marina giggled. "Okay, first off; I'm not a 'ma'am'. I'm barely even twenty."

"It's the way I was brought up," Steve shrugged. "A girl should always be treated with respect, right?"

"My brother would've agreed with you," Marina said. "Percy was like a knight in shining armor, even to his little sister."

"How did he die?" Steve asked before he could stop himself. He kicked himself.

"A druggie," Marina said solemnly. "Percy was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Steve sighed. "I'm sorry."

Marina walked out and his eyes popped. "Wow."

Marina smiled. "Do I look good?"

Steve swallowed hard. "Very good. Um…here." He handed her the accessories.

"We're approaching the drop-zone," Natasha said. She looked back at Marina and gave a nod of approval. "The locator is in the purse. And there's a microphone on your earring, so we'll be in touch."

Marina took a deep breath. "Let's do it."

* * *

**A/N: yay! almost to Germany!**

**what will happen when Loki and Marina meet?**

**also, i've been thinking of doing some Q and A at the end of my fanfics, so if you want to submit questions for that, please do. be sure to check out my other stories!**

**reviews are love!**


	7. Measuring Sticks

CHAPTER SIX-

* * *

Marina's hair had been curled and pulled into a bun on the top of her head. She wore mascara for the first time in her life and a lip gloss that was shiny and tasted like candy. The dress was a strapless blue gown that barely came to her knees and hugged her body but was also great for mobility.

"This was such a bad idea," she whispered into the microphone that was in the earring she was pretending to adjust. "I don't even know a thing of German!"

"Just calm down," Natasha said calmly over the radio. "All you have to do is slap the locator beacon on Loki and your job is done. Now go out there and look pretty."

Marina plastered a smile on her face and walked into the museum, focusing on not tripping in the very high heels she wore. _Laga_?

No response.

_She's probably napping_, Marina thought as a waiter carrying champagne passed her. To blend in, she took a glass and pretended to enjoy it.

The party wore on and Marina was starting to get annoyed. After three hours, Marina found herself looking down at the party from a floor above. "He's not coming," she whispered.

"Wait for the party to end before saying that," Natasha said.

Marina cast her eyes around and nearly fell over. Loki was striding right over to her, sporting a dapper look that made Marina's heart rate spike. She had enough sense to turn back to the party, but out of the corner of her eye she saw him pause.

"Laga?!"

Marina turned to face him. "I'm sorry?" Oh, crap, this was bad.

Loki shook his head and smiled silkily. "Forgive me. You look like someone I once knew."

Marina blushed. _Why_?! "Oh… I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Get that locator on him," Natasha reminded her.

Marina avoided his green eyes. "I have no idea. You probably want to get back to the party." She turned away from him, totally frazzled. What the Hell was wrong with her? _He is the bad guy_!

Loki knew that he was supposed to be on a mission and it would only be a matter of time before the Avengers showed up, but this awkward mortal girl whose face resembled Laga's so well had stumped him. And she was beautiful. Allfather help him, but the turquoise dress complemented her curves so well.

_Stop it_, he told himself sternly. _You have a job to do and it is not to make conversation with a mortal slut_! "This party needs a little excitement," he said out loud. He took one of the girl's gloved hands and kissed it. Why? He didn't know. "Enjoy the show, milady."

Marina's heart actually skipped a beat as his lips touched her knuckles and wished fervently that she had left the gloves on the jet. Loki slipped past her and continued on his way downstairs.

"Marina!" Natasha snapped, jerking the girl out of her foggy thoughts. "The locator!"

"Ah," Marina stumbled. "R-Right." She turned and went to follow Loki…and found chaos.

Loki had the owner of the museum pinned to an alter with one hand and a sinister metal thing in the other. He stabbed the thing over the mans' eye and it started to tear his face apart. Loki looked around him as smartly dressed people screamed and pushed themselves outside.

Marina found herself being hounded outside into the street, unable to reach Loki. "We need Plan B!" she told Natasha.

"Keep him busy," Natasha barked.

Loki suddenly appeared before her and the panic doubled. Then another Loki appeared a few feet away. Then another and another! The real Loki strode down from the museum and his suit became a leather outfit with gold armor and helmet with horns.

"Kneel before me!" he bellowed.

"Oh my God," Marina gasped.

"I said KNEEL!"

Everyone in the street knelt and bowed their heads. Marina fell to her knees, shaking and unbelievably freaked out. Loki smiled. "Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state?" He walked past Marina, not noticing her. "It's the unspoken truth about humanity; you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You made to be ruled." He stopped in the middle of them all. "In the end, you will always kneel."

Marina had to admit, he did have a point. But that didn't make him her god. She stood up and Loki turned to stare at her. "That may be true," she said, "but I will never kneel to men like you."

Loki smirked. "There are no men like me."

Marina shook her head. "There are always men like you."

Loki admired this girl. "I like your spirit. Perhaps I will keep you for myself." He raised his scepter and the end started to glow. Marina swallowed, but stood her ground. A beam shot towards her, but Captain America jumped in front of her and the blast ricocheted off his shield and hit Loki.

"Nice timing," Marina croaked.

Steve grinned. "Ya know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a guy standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing."

"The soldier," Loki hissed, getting to his feet. "The man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time," Steve retorted.

The quinjet came in behind Steve and Marina. "Loki," Natasha warned over the radio, "drop the weapon and stand down."

Loki shot another beam at the jet and Natasha banked hard to avoid it. Steve attacked Loki, shouting, "Marina! Take cover!"

The mob of people raced away, once again herding Marina away from Loki. Not that she was complaining; the guy creeped her out. Suddenly rock music started to play over the city's PA system. AC/DC's _Shoot to Thrill_. A man in a red-and-gold metal suit flew down and shot Loki with a repulsor beam. The blast threw Loki to where Marina was crouching.

With a snarl, Loki got to his feet and grabbed her, forcing her in front of him as a shield. "Make one wrong move and I'll kill her!"

Steve and Iron Man hesitated. Marina felt a surge of anger from Laga and she slammed the back of her head into Loki's nose and jammed her elbow into his groin. Loki grunt and fell back.

"Make a move reindeer games," Iron Man said.

Loki sighed and raised his hands as his armor faded and he was left in a leather outfit.

"Good move," Iron Man said.

Steve touched Marina's shoulder. "You okay?"

She smiled up at him. "Still nervous."

* * *

Marina walked out of the little changing room on the quinjet, happy to be in a pair of jeans and t-shirt again. She dumped the dress and high heels on the line of seats in the back and began to tie her shoelaces.

"Wow," Steve murmured as he, Tony Stark and Loki had a nice view of her backside.

"Imagine if she was still in that little dress," Tony whistled. "Do you think she was wearing any underwear?"

"I can hear you," Marina called, straightening up and fixing them with an icy glare.

"Sorry, ma'am," Steve blushed.

Marina stalked past them, but paused in front of Loki. She narrowed her eyes at him before continuing to the co-pilot seat next to Natasha.

Steve sighed. "Nice to know that women haven't changed."

"Oh, they've changed," Tony said. "It's harder to get them to say 'yes'."

Loki rolled his eyes. _Mortals are such pathetic creatures. But she does have a nice rear_…

"So which one?" Natasha asked Marina.

"Excuse me?"

"C'mon, we've got three, relatively hot guys in this plane," Natasha pointed out. "Which one sparks your juices?"

Marina blushed. "None, really. But if I had to choose…maybe Steve. And what do you mean _three_?"

Natasha gave her a frank look. "Come on! I know you think Loki's cute."

"Oh puh-lease!" Marina gasped. "He's the bad guy!"

"You were wrapped around his finger the moment you saw him," Natasha smirked. She frowned as a fork of lightning flashed and thunder rolled. "Where the Hell did this come from?"

Loki looked up in anxiety. _Oh no_.

"What's the matter?" Tony taunted him. "Afraid of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki admitted.

Laga suddenly reared up in Marina's head. _He's here_!

Marina tensed. "There's someone out…"

The back of the jet was ripped off and a blonde, gorilla of a man grabbed Loki and flew off with him.

"And now there's that guy," Tony said. "Okay, I'm gonna get our guy back."

"Stark," Steve warned, "we need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan," Tony countered. "Attack." He flew off after the others.

Steve grabbed a parachute.

"I'd sit this one out," Natasha warned. "These guys are gods."

"There's only one god, ma'am," Steve said. "And I don't think he dresses like that."

* * *

Loki was thrown to the ground on a cliff and groaned.

Thor landed in front of him. "Where is the Tesseract?"

Loki chuckled and stood up. "Oh, I missed you, too."

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor demanded.

"Oh, you should be thanking me," Loki sneered. "How much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here?"

Thor stared at him. "I thought you dead."

"Did you mourn?" Loki sneered.

"We all did," Thor said. "Our father…"

"_Your_ father," Loki spat. "He did tell you my true parentage, yes?"

"That does not matter," Thor growled. "You cannot rule here, Loki; earth is under my protection."

"And you're doing a fabulous job," Loki said sarcastically. "The humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them. And why should I not?"

"You think yourself above them," Thor said.

"Well, yes," Loki said as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

Thor bared his teeth. "A throne would suit you ill, then. You give up the Tesseract, you give up this poisonous dream! You come home." This last one was said with such sadness, Loki was almost moved.

"I don't have it," the Trickster said. "You need the cube to send me home. I've sent it off; I know not where."

Thor scowled. "You listen well, brother…"

He was hit by something and was knocked off the cliff.

"I'm listening," Loki said.

Thor skidded to a halt among the trees. Tony flew down and opened his faceplate. "Do not touch me again," Thor warned.

"Then don't take my stuff," Tony shot back.

"You have no idea of what you're dealing with," Thor growled.

Tony looked around. "Shakespeare in the park? Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?"

Thor hefted Mjolnir. "This is beyond you, metal man. Loki will face Asgardian law."

"He gives up the cube, he's all yours," Tony promised, dropping his faceplate. "Until then, stay out of the way. Tourist."

Thor threw Mjolnir and it hit Tony in the chest, sending him flying. Tony groaned and got to his feet. "Okay." He hit Thor with a repulsor blast from his suit.

Thor retaliated by summoning lightning and hurling it at Tony.

_Power at four hundred percent capacity_, JARVIS announced.

Tony cocked an eyebrow. "How 'bout that?" He shot an ever more powerful blast at Thor.

A shield ricocheted off both their chests and flew back into Steve's hand. "Knock it off, both of you!" he shouted. He looked at Thor. "I don't know what you're doing here…"

"I've come to put an end to Loki's schemes," Thor growled.

"Then prove it," Steve said calmly. "Put the hammer down."

Tony blanched. "Uh, yeah, no, bad idea. He loves that hammer…"

Thor raised Mjolnir. "You want me to put the hammer down?!" He slammed the hammer on the ground and the three of them were knocked to their feet.

Steve groaned and gingerly got to his feet. "Are we done here?"

* * *

Marina stared at the four men as they flew back into the quinjet. She had watched everything from a pair of binoculars. "So while the three of you were rolling around in the dirt," she said to Steve, Tony and Thor, "you had the chance of escaping and just watched them," she said to Loki.

"It was mildly entertaining," Loki smirked as he was shoved into a seat by Thor.

"Okay, he is absolutely up to something," Marina said. "We should _not_ take him to the secret base."

"It's not your call," Natasha said.

Marina sighed. No one listened to her.

_I do…_

She rolled her eyes. _Doesn't really do anything, Laga._

* * *

**A/N: sry it's a bit late. complicated week. also have been gearing up my Laga/Laufey story. it won't be posted until after my Thor 2 fanfic. also, i have been trying to develop my other fanfic centering around Loki.**

**how many of you make fan art? cuz i would love to see some.**

**reviews are love!**


	8. Family Drama

CHAPTER SEVEN-

* * *

_Laga glared at both Thor and Loki as the former pulled the latter off the jet and onto the helicarrier. She had bottled up her anger, but now it was ready to explode. She marched past Steve, Tony and Natasha, grabbed Thor's and Loki's heads and banged them together._

_ "Ow!" the two shouted._

_ Laga pinned them with a hard glare. "I have had it with the two of you! Do you honestly think I want to put up with your bickering even in the afterlife?!"_

_ "Laga?" Thor asked. Loki just stared with wide eyes._

_ "Yes," she hissed. "It's me; the woman who died because the two of you couldn't settle your differences."_

_ "That's a bit harsh," Tony muttered._

_ Loki felt guilt wash over him, but shook it off. "You didn't have to get between us."_

A pale hand rose to slap him, but it halted just inches from his skin. Marina blinked and went pale. "Wh-what happened?"

"Marina?" Steve said, touching her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She lowered her hand and looked around. "When did we get here?"

"Laga took control over your body," Thor said. "She…felt the need to talk to Loki and I."

"Oh." Marina's body went limp and Steve caught her.

* * *

When Marina woke up, she found Steve talking to Phil at the foot of her bed. What she heard, she tried not to smile.

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble," Phil was saying.

"No-no," Steve said. "It's fine."

"It's a vintage set," Phil added proudly.

"Oh, you fan boy," Marina giggled.

Phil walked around and sat on the edge of her bed. "Are you okay?"

Marina nodded. "How long have I been out?"

"Couple hours," Phil replied. He sighed and tugged at one of her blonde locks. "This is my fault; I never should have allowed you to go. It was obvious that Laga would react to Loki and then Thor."

"It wasn't a problem," Marina murmured. "It was just…family drama. You know; the kind that you and mom got into when you showed up at New Year's drunk and started…"

"Family drama, right," Phil overrode. Marina smiled. "Get some rest, honey." He kissed her forehead and started to walk out.

"Uncle?" Marina called. Phil paused in the doorway. "Thanks for being with me."

Phil smiled and left.

Steve cleared his throat. "I, uh, came by to check if you were okay."

Marina blushed. "You didn't have to do that."

Steve stood there, looking very awkward. _Damn, still can't talk to the dames_.

Tony stuck his head in. "Hey, cap'n, we need ya." He grinned at Marina. "Wanna here an interrogation?"

Marina jerked the IV out of her arm and sat up. "Hell yes."

* * *

Loki stood in the middle of a glass cage as Fury walked in.

"In case it's unclear," the one-eyed man said, "you try to escape- you so much as scratch that glass…" He pressed a button on a control interface and the floor beneath the cage pulls back to reveal a long way down. "You fall thirty thousand feet. You get how that works?" He closed the floor and gestured first to Loki then to the controls. "Ant. Boot."

Loki smiled. "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you," Fury growled.

"Oh, I've heard," Loki chuckled and looked at a security camera. "A mindless beast- makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?"

Fury took a step forward. "How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

Loki turned back to him. "Ooh. It burns you to have come so close; to have the Tesseract, to have power- unlimited power- and for what? A warm light for all mankind to share? And then to be reminded of what real power is."

Fury smirked. "Yeah, well." He turned and walked away. "Let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something."

Marina continued to watch Loki on the security feed while the others began to discuss what they had just heard. There was something about him, something that made her want to comfort him. Or that could have just been Laga's influence.

"What I want to know is; why Loki let us take him," Steve said. "He's not commanding an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki," Bruce said. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak," Thor warned. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days," Natasha retorted.

"He's adopted," Thor added sheepishly. Marina could feel Laga roll her eyes.

"What do they need Iridium for?" Bruce asked.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony said. "Means that the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHEILD." He walked up to the command post and covered one eye. "How does Fury see all these?"

"I turn," Fury said, walking in. "Dr Banner is here to track the Cube. I was hoping you could help, Mr Stark."

"I'd start with the stick," Marina said, speaking for the first time. "It would probably help to know how he turned a bunch of people into his personal flying monkeys."

Thor frowned. "Monkeys? I do not understand."

"I do!" Steve laughed. He cleared his throat. "I, um, I got that reference."

Fury turned his stare to Marina. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, Miss Berg, I would like to speak to Laga face to face again."

Marina didn't take her eyes off Loki, but her body stiffened. "No."

Fury scowled. "Miss Berg, this is a national security…"

"Laga doesn't want to talk to you," Marina said harshly.

"I understand that it is uncomfortable…"

Marina stood up and fixed him with a glacial stare. "_Uncomfortable_?! Have you ever walked in your own home, blacked out and suddenly find yourself on the other side of a continent? Do have any idea what it's like to have your mind invaded by something you had thought impossible? Have you?!"

Steve placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Marina. No one is gonna make you do anything you don't want to do."

Marina walked away, seething. None of them could understand.

* * *

**A/N: well...maybe one person could understand. right?**

**so, i posted a story update on my deviantArt page; ladymoonscar9828**

**it's a journal, so it should be just right there on the right hand side of the screen.**

**when loki says 'ooh' does anyone else have wicked thoughts?**


	9. Interrogations with a Sweet Mortal

CHAPTER EIGHT-

* * *

Phil knocked on the door to Marina's room. "Mari? Mari, are you in there?"

A pause, then, "Go away."

Phil sighed. "Mari, I'm sorry what's been happening to you. C'mon, honey, talk to me."

"I-I need to be alone," Marina called. She was leaning over the bathroom sink, her hair pulled back from her face as she tried not to throw up again. "Please, just-just leave me alone!"

Phil hesitated, then walked away. Inside, Marina gagged and doubled over the sink. She straightened up and looked into the mirror. She was pale and beads of sweat peppered her forehead. She looked terrible, worse than what she usually looked like when sick.

Suddenly her reflection straightened up and had a sorrowful expression. _I am sorry for what has happened._

Marina wiped her mouth. "Laga?"

Her reflection's hair changed from blonde to a chestnut color and her eyes turned to a vibrant green. _I think it is long past time we were formally introduced_.

"Why me?" Marina asked. "Why did you choose me?"

Laga sighed and crossed over to the reflection of the chair_. I needed someone strong._

"There are millions of people like that," Marina pointed out. She turned the water on and cleaned her mouth. "What makes me so special?"

Laga smiled. _If you do not know yourself, then I cannot tell you._

Marina prayed for patience. "This is going to be a long partnership, huh?"

Laga chuckled. _You should not be so hard on your uncle. He merely wants to protect you_.

"I don't want protecting," Marina said. "I just wanna be normal again."

Something in Laga's face changed. _That's it_… she whispered. _I was too busy protecting him, I could never see his true feelings…_

Marina tensed as a scene flashed thru her mind. _A young Loki and Thor sitting with Odin... Loki looking slightly angry as Odin talked to Thor in an approving manner… Loki grown up, looking betrayed as he found out that he was the son of Laufey, a Frost Giant_…

Marina felt mollified. "He's jealous of Thor…and he's confused."

_Confused_? Laga repeated._ I_ _think mad is an appropriate word_.

"No," Marina said slowly, keeping Loki's face in her head. "He's confused. Why keep him in the dark? Why not raise him yourself? Why not…" She trailed off. "I'm going to talk to him."

_What_? Laga gasped, getting up. _You can't mean that_!

"I don't talk just for the pleasure of hearing my voice," Marina snapped. "I'm visiting Loki. You don't have to come."

Laga narrowed her green eyes in annoyance.

* * *

Marina wondered idly if anyone even cared if she saw Loki. She'd been walking towards the security area of the helicarrier, even running into agents. They just let her go deeper into the ship. She reached the door that led into Loki's cell and hesitated. Would the door vaporize her if she tried to open it? _Stupid_, she thought. _That only happens in Star Trek_.

She pulled open the door and walked inside. There were no agents around. "Okay, weird," Marina muttered, but she wasn't knocking it.

Loki was lying on the bed in the giant glass cell, his face smooth of any expression. He was sleeping. Peacefully, too.

Marina stepped close to the glass and studied him. _He doesn't look all that bad_…

_Yes, because appearances are everything_, Laga grumbled, appearing on a screen to the left.

Marina shot her an unappreciative look. _Do you have to comment on everything I think_? She turned back to the cell and found Loki standing at the glass, glaring down at her. Marina let out a small yelp and jumped back.

"And what do you want?" Loki asked, smiling disconcertingly at her.

Marina swallowed. "Um… I came to, um…" Why did she come here, again?

Loki smirked. "Do I truly affect you so, you cannot even answer a simple question?"

Marina scowled and folded her arms. "I came to apologize. For what Laga said earlier," she added at his raised eyebrow.

Loki's face hardened. "Why do you care? I tried to kill you, remember?"

"Actually, you kissed my hand and used me as a shield," Marina corrected. "Why did you do that, anyway?"

"I didn't really feel like becoming a prisoner," Loki said.

"Not that," Marina reiterated. "Why did you kiss my hand? Aren't I just some lowly mortal?"

Loki didn't answer. He studied the girl before him; sandy blonde hair with a hint of wave, blue eyes that were nearly silver, built like a runner with all those feminine curves. Not skinny, but thin enough to entice anyone. And her face resembled Laga's so well; the only difference was that Marina had a pixie nose and round chin, whereas Laga had a beak-like nose and a pointed chin.

Loki sat down on the bed and gestured for her to sit in a chair. "I don't know."

Marina sat down, smoothing her grey sweats down as if she wore a skirt. "Do you mind if I asked you a few personal questions?"

Loki smirked. "I doubt very much that I'll answer, but you may."

Marina pulled the chair closer to the glass. "Why did you let the Frost Giants into Asgard?"

Loki's eyes narrowed. "How do you know about that?"

Marina tapped the side of her head. "I have Laga up here."

"Then you already know the answer," Loki said.

"I know what Laga thinks," Marina said. "I want to know your reasoning. If you'll share it."

Loki stood up and started to pace. "I did it because I wanted to ruin Thor's coronation. He doesn't deserve the throne. He's pompous, arrogant, he's almost gotten us killed a million times…"

Marina relaxed into the chair. "He's changed. Maybe not a whole lot, but he's changed. Are you jealous of him?"

"Yes," Loki replied. No use denying it. "He's always been the favorite."

"Not true," Marina said. "You were always Laga's favorite. She loved you more than anyone, even Odin." She winced at Laga's comeback. "Sorry; wasn't supposed to say that."

Loki stopped his pacing and stood in front of her. "What is your role in this, mortal? What do you stand by to gain questioning me?"

Marina shrugged. "Easing my own curiosity, I guess." She lowered her gaze to her lap. "I can sort of understand where you're coming from. I was jealous of my brother for a long time; he always did everything right. Then one day, I yelled at him so much, he understood why I was hurting. After that, we were the best of friends."

Loki noticed the moisture in her eyes. "What happened to him?"

"He died," Marina whispered. "Killed."

Loki suddenly felt a rush of sympathy for the girl. He carefully placed a hand flat against the glass. "Look at me…"

She looked up and met his gaze. Without really thinking about it, she stood up and pressed her hand against his, the glass the only thing between them. Marina wanted so badly to touch him. Why? She didn't really know.

"Marina!"

Marina jumped guiltily backwards as Phil and Fury walked in. "I was just…"

"You are not allowed in here, young lady," Fury growled. "This is a dangerous man."

"I'm aware of that," Marina shot back. She hated it when people talked to her like she was ignorant. "I wasn't in any danger."

"That's beside the point, Mari," Phil said, wrapping an arm around her. "C'mon, you can't be here." He proceeded to steer her out of the area.

"Marina," Loki called, testing the name on his lips.

She froze and slowly turned to face him with wide eyes.

Loki smiled and bowed mockingly. "A pleasure to meet you."

Before Marina could reply, Phil pulled her away.

* * *

**A/N: sry it's a bit late. forgot to pay the internet bill**

**reviews are love!**

**fan art/covers are accepted. seriously. give something.**


	10. A Sub-conscious Rendezvous

CHAPTER NINE-

* * *

Marina sat in the Mess Hall, picking at a plate of spaghetti. _So I've been thinking about why you never moved on_, she thought to Laga.

_Oh_?

_There's this TV show I like to watch from time to time; Ghost Whisperer. It's kind of complicated, but the idea is that ghosts or spirits won't move to the next life because they have some unfinished business. Is there something you have to do before you can move on_?

Laga paused. _Return the Tesseract to Asgard, stop Loki from toppling the nine realms… That's all off the top of my head. Figuratively speaking_.

_Okay, so we do all that and then you can die in peace_, Marina thought.

_It's worth a shot, as you mortals say_.

"Does it taste bad?"

Marina looked up to see Bruce standing in front of her. "Sorry?"

"You're pulling faces," he explained, sitting down opposite her. "Does the spaghetti taste bad?"

"Oh no," Marina said. "No, it's great, really. I was just having an internal conversation."

"Oh yeah," Bruce said. "It feels weird, right?"

Marina eyed him. "No offense, but how would you know?"

Bruce tapped his temple. "I got my own hitchhiker."

Marina groaned. "God, what I said earlier… I'm so sorry."

"Completely understandable," Bruce waved off. "So I guess you and I are in a similar boat. Unless, your goddess turns you into a giant, green rage monster then we're in the same boat."

Marina giggled. "I don't think she does. My posture is better, thou," she added, sitting up straight.

Bruce chuckled softly. "So how long have you been with her?"

"Only a few days," Marina replied. "You?"

"Years," Bruce admitted. "A side-effect from gamma radiation."

"Must be hard," Marina murmured. "Especially when it takes over…"

"I've learned to live with it," Bruce said evasively. "I just want you to know; if you have any problems, you can talk to me. I'd be happy to help."

Marina smiled shyly. "Thanks, doc."

"Excuse me?" Thor stood behind her.

"Oh," Marina groaned. "I'm not gonna like this, am I?"

Thor shifted from foot to foot. "I was wondering, my lady, if I could speak with Laga."

Marina looked at Bruce. "He was there this morning, right?"

"I am sorry to ask this of you," Thor said sincerely. "But it is very important."

_Laga_?

_I will only speak with him, if you deem it worthy_, the goddess replied.

Marina sighed. "I guess."

* * *

Every time Laga asserted herself over Marina, the latter had fallen into a black sleep. Now, Marina found herself lounging on a day bed, on a balcony that overlooked a great, glittering kingdom. She was dressed in a light blue gown of a shiny, floaty material and her blonde hair was in tresses.

"Welcome to Asgard," said a sly voice.

Marina sat bolt upright and found that her head had been lying in Loki's lap. "Where am I?" she demanded.

Loki smiled. "I just told you. Asgard."

"You expect me to believe that I'm on an alien planet?" Marina hissed, getting to her feet. "This is just some trick, isn't it?"

Loki stood, still wearing that smile. "You're cleverer than you look, mortal. And braver. You are in your sub-conscious mind. I just let myself in." He gestured around them. "This is Asgard; the Asgard of Laga's memories."

Marina looked down at herself. "And these?"

Loki shrugged. "I took the liberty. Blue suits you most well, mortal."

"I have a name," she snapped.

Loki took a step forward and was suddenly very close to her. "My apologies, Marina," he caressed her name.

Marina blushed and looked away. This guy was making her feel very…warm. "Why did you invade my sub-conscious?"

Loki started to circle her. "I am curious to know why Laga chose you as a vessel."

Marina kept him in her sights. "Maybe you should ask her."

"I think we both know she would rather not speak to me," Loki countered. "Besides, I want to learn more about you."

"Why?" Marina shot back. "Aren't I just some lowly mortal?"

Loki reached out and tucked one of her tresses behind her ear. "Perhaps you are slightly more than the rest of your pathetic race."

Marina pulled back. "If you have something to ask me, do it now."

Loki frowned. This girl presumed to order him? She was brave. "How much of Laga's memories do you possess?"

Marina shrugged. "I don't know."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Have you tried to find out?"

"No," Marina admitted. "It's…it's difficult with her in my brain. Sometimes it's a little overwhelming."

Loki nodded. "Why don't you sit down and try to find some of her memories?" He led her over to the day bed and sat her down on it before pacing around her. "Find out about her daily life, what she enjoyed."

Marina hesitated, then closed her eyes. To her surprise, she found the memories easily accessible. "Laga… She's the goddess of springs. She would stay in her temple all the time, watching the nine realms in her Mirrors."

Loki smiled. "Very good."

Marina flicked thru the memories like she was channel surfing. Then she found a memory of an old man with one eye. "Odin… They were best friends…"

Loki stopped pacing. "They were very close. Like brother and sister."

Yes, Marina remembered the feeling. Odin and Laga shared the same bond that she and Percy had shared. It made her feel homesick. She opened her eyes and found Loki at the balcony, half turned from her. "Her favorite memory was when Odin brought you to Asgard."

Loki flinched, but said, "What does she remember?"

Marina swallowed and looked down at her lap. "She knew your true origins, but never tried to dissuade Odin. She knew what he did always had a purpose." She tried to smile. "She'll never forget that day…"

Loki took a deep breath. "Tell me."

Marina closed her eyes again. "Odin wanted her to raise you. Laga had always been alone and he thought a child would please her. But she was scared…"

"Of a Frost Giant no doubt," Loki muttered.

"No," Marina smiled. "Of a baby. She didn't know the first thing about children. They were so foreign to her… But Odin forced you into her hands and it felt…right…"

"Then why didn't she raise me?" Loki asked, looking out over Asgard.

"Because there was a treaty to be made," Marina replied. "And she was still scared. She was content to watch you and Thor from afar… Then one day you wouldn't stop crying. No matter what Odin or Frigga did, you wouldn't stop."

Loki turned to face her. She looked so beautiful…

"Frigga begged Laga to help. She took you into her arms and you stopped crying." Her arms curved as if she were holding a baby. "Just like that, you stopped crying. And then you smiled like Laga was a greatest thing in the nine realms." Her voice broke and a tear slid out of the corner of her eye. "She didn't let you go for a whole week."

Loki sat next to Marina and caught the tear. "You weep for me?"

Marina opened her eyes and wiped them with the back of her hand. "I…I do. Laga saw your jealousy and tried to stop it. She tried so hard to let you know that you had always been her favorite. To show you that Odin and Frigga loved you as much as Thor."

Loki cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. "No mortal has ever wept for me. You are a strange woman, Marina."

Marina found herself falling into his green eyes. He looked so confused by her tears. She felt confused as to how anyone could hate their brother. Yes, she and Percy had fought; what siblings didn't? But they had always made up later.

Loki slowly leaned forward. He didn't care that she was mortal. He didn't care that she was awkward and unsure. He didn't care that she was crying. He didn't even care that they were enemies. His eyes were slick with unshed tears and his eyebrows were pulled into a tragic look. The tips of Marina's fingers moved to his lower lip.

"Will you smile for me?" she whispered. "Like how you smiled for Laga?"

Loki closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I have forgotten how to smile that way, Marina."

Marina lifted his face to look at her. "Whatever you may believe, Loki…you have to know that they will always love you."

Loki looked away from her. "Can they truly accept me? You don't know me. You don't know what I am capable of." He hesitated for a moment, then let his true origins show. His pale skin turned blue and his green eyes became a blood red.

Marina stiffened, but slowly reached out to touch his skin. It was cold, like ice, but she didn't care. He needed another person's touch. "I don't care what you look like, Loki. You could have warts and terrible acne, but I would still care for you."

Loki smiled and became pale once more. "You are a strange thing, Marina. But I am glad I know you." He reached over and took her hand. "For however short a time it will be."

Marina shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "I should get back."

Loki turned to her. He didn't want her to go. He wanted to speak with her, learn more about her. But he realized that it would be difficult. "I understand," he said. He took her hand and kissed it. "Until we meet again, Marina."

* * *

**A/N: ooh... wicked, wicked thoughts. ya'll have no idea how close this chapter came to being a sex scene!**


	11. Tip-toeing

CHAPTER TEN-

* * *

_What did Thor want yesterday_, Marina asked Laga as she walked around the helicarrier.

_Talk about his father and Loki_, Laga replied. _I must confess to missing Odin terribly_.

_He seems like a great guy_, Marina thought. _Scary and totally strict, but great_.

She looked into the lab and saw Tony and Bruce standing around and talking. She knocked on the glass and the waved her inside.

"Hey, your goddess-ness," Tony said with a wink.

_That man is very annoying, yet strangely enjoyable_, Laga mused.

Marina smirked. "What's up?"

"Not much," Bruce sighed. "How's the other you?"

"It's getting better," Marina said, sitting on the desk and trying to make sense of a screen. "We've established boundaries and started sharing secrets."

"Let me know when you get to that not-so-lesbian kiss," Tony joked.

Marina laughed, but she also felt Laga's confusion. _He expects us to kiss? Why_? Which only made her laugh harder. "You know; maybe this wasn't such a catastrophe after all."

Tony suddenly jabbed Bruce in the side with a screwdriver.

"Ow!" Bruce snapped.

"Hey, are you nuts?" Steve snapped as he walked in.

Tony ignored him. "You really do have a lid on it, don't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?"

Marina giggled as Steve continued, "Is everything a joke to you?"

"Funny things are."

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, doc."

"Yeah, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things," Bruce assured.

"You're tiptoeing, big man," Tony muttered. "You need to strut."

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark."

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Marina asked.

"He's a spy," Tony said. "Honey, he's _the_ spy. His secrets have secrets." He opened a bag of berries and tossed a few into his mouth before gesturing toward Bruce. "It's buggin' him, too, isn't it?"

"Uh…" Bruce looked back to his screens. "I-I just wanna finish my work here and…"

"Doctor?" Steve asked.

Bruce glanced to Marina for help, but she merely shrugged. He sighed. "_A warm light for all mankind_. Loki's jab at Fury about the cube…"

"I heard it."

"Well, I think that was meant for you." He pointed at Tony, who offered him a bag of blueberries. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower?" Marina piped up. "That big, ugly…" Tony glared at her. "…building in New York?" she finished lamely. Oops.

"It's powered by an Arc Reactor, a self-sustaining energy source," Bruce continued, fidgeting with his watch. "That building will run itself for, what, a year?"

"That's just a prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now," Tony told Steve. "That's what he's getting at."

"Wait…" Marina began, starting to catch up with what they were saying. "SHIELD's been trying to develop this 'clean' energy through the Tesseract. So why didn't they ask for your help?"

Tony grinned, tossing a berry at her, which she caught in her mouth.

"Exactly!" Bruce agreed. "And what's SHIELD doing in the energy business in the first place?"

"I should probably look into that," Tony muttered. "Once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files."

Steve frowned. "I'm sorry, did you say…"

"JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, I'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?"

"And you're confused as to why they didn't want you around," Steve retorted.

"An intelligence agency that fears intelligence? Historically…not awesome."

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders. We should follow them."

"Following's not really my style," Tony said, nonchalant.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve said scathingly.

"Of the people in this room, which one is a) wearing a spangly outfit and b) not of use?"

"Well…" Marina said, pointing to herself. She was wearing an American flag t-shirt.

Tony smirked. "Yeah, but you have a goddess in your head and Coulson is your uncle. You're automaticaly smarter than this guy." Marina blushed and started swinging her legs back and forth.

"Steve," Bruce said, "Tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?"

The captain seemed conflicted, glancing from Tony to Bruce to Marina. "Just find the cube," he said at last before leaving.

Marina watched him go.

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about?" Tony scoffed.

"He's not wrong about Loki, though," Marina said. "He does have the jump on us."

"What he's got is an Acme dynamite kit," Tony said, moving from one computer to another. "It's gonna blow up in his face. And I'm going to be there when it does." Laga cringed mentally.

Bruce snorted. "Yeah? I'll read all about it."

"Uh-huh. Or you'll be suiting up with the rest of us."

Bruce's laugh was humorless. "I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed. Like a nerve. It's a nightmare."

Marina winced slightly. Poor guy…

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel in my chest, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart. This stops it," Tony said, tapping the light in the center of his chest. "This little circle of light is a part of me now. Not just armor. It's a terrible privilege."

"But you can control it," Bruce argued.

"Because I learned how."

"It's different," Bruce told him, turning back to his work.

Tony swiped a screen clear. "Hey. I read all about your 'accident'. That much gamma exposure should have killed you."

"So you're saying that the Hulk- the other guy- saved my life? That's a nice sentiment. Saved me for what?"

"I guess we'll find out," Stark answered, heading back over to his desk.

"You may not enjoy that," Bruce told him, trying to return to his work.

"And you just might."

Tony's cell phone began beeping. "JARVIS found something," he told them, stepping over to one of the screens. He pulled something up, glancing at Bruce. "Do you know anything about 'Phase Two'?"

Bruce shrugged, accessing a different computer. Tony sent the file to him. "What is this..?"

Marina hopped off the desk and looked at the screen, though she understood very little of what she saw. Damn government never made sense to her.

Tony whipped out his cell phone. "JARVIS, get me everything about this 'Phase Two'."

* * *

"What are you doing, Stark?" Fury stormed in, looking very angry.

"Kind of been wondering the same thing about you," Tony challenged.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract," Fury growled.

"We are," Bruce informed him. "The model's locked, and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile."

Tony spun around in his chair. "Yeah, then you'll get your cube back. No muss, no fuss… What is Phase Two?"

Steve entered then, carrying a huge gun that he dropped on the desk. "Phase Two is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons." He turned to Tony, "Sorry. The computer was moving a little slow for me."

Marina's eye narrowed. _Does Phil know about this_?

Inside her, Laga was starting to come alive. And, boy, was she mad.

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we…"

"I'm sorry, Nick," Tony cut him off. He swung a screen around, showing a diagram of a missile. "What were you lying?"

"Oh my god," Marina gasped.

"I was wrong, Director," Rogers said furiously. "The world hasn't changed a bit."

Another door opened, and Thor walked in with Natasha.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce demanded.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doc," Natasha said.

He laughed, but the sound was humorless. "I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed."

"Loki is manipulating you."

"And you've been doing what, exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." He grabbed the monitor, pointing at it with his glasses in hand. "I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

Fury considered his question for a moment, before pointing at Thor. "Because of him."

Laga shouted profanities at Fury and Marina winced, pressing her fingers to her temples and taking a few steps away from them all. This was going to get hairy.

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thor assured him.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched or controlled."

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve challenged.

"You don't understand," Marina muttered, drawing their attentions as part of Laga drifted into her voice. "Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki and his allies to it. It is a signal to all the realms that Midgard is ready for a higher form of war. Don't you see that?"

"You forced our hand," Fury said. "We had to come up with…"

"A nuclear deterrent," Tony interrupted. "Because that always calms everything right down."

Fury's voice was full of barely concealed rage. "Agent Romanov, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his…"

"Where? You rented my room!"

"The cell was just in case…" Fury tried to reason, but Bruce cut him off again.

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't. I know; I've tried."

Marina looked up at him, surprised. _No way_...

After second, he muttered, "I got low. I didn't see an end. So I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spat it out. So I moved on; I focused on helping people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show, and put everyone here at risk. You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanov? You wanna know how I stay calm?"

There was a sudden shift in the atmosphere of the room; everything was silent, except for the sound of Fury loosening his gun from his holster. Bruce was holding the scepter.

"Bruce?" Marina said softly. Bruce's eyes darted to her. "Put that thing down."

He looked down in surprise. He shook his head and tossed the scepter on the desk. "Sorry, kids," he murmured. "You don't get to see my party trick, after all."

Marina lost herself as they started to argue again. Bruce tried to kill himself because of sharing his head with another being. What if that happened to her?

_Never_, Laga said vehemently. _That will never happen, Marina_.

A screen beeped next to her and she looked at it. It was a satellite image of New York and a pulsing blue light somwhere in the city. _What the_…

A white hot force slammed against Marina and the last thing she saw was an explosion at the front of the ship.

* * *

**A/N: oh my god! *dodges thown objects***

**sry had to end there. Happy Turkey Day! and if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving...you're missing out.**

**follow me on Twitter: CartmellA**

**reveiws are love**


	12. Clocking Out

CHAPTER ELEVEN-

* * *

_Laga took full control over Marina's body as soon as the initial shock of being thrown thru glass wore off. The glass had cut skin, but the wounds were only superficial. Where was that a year ago? The goddess pounced to her feet and took off running towards the security area._

What are you doing…

Marina?! _Laga thought_. Our bond must be growing if we can still communicate like this. I have to stop Loki. Don't worry; nothing will happen to your body.

Laga_… Marina's voice faded away_.

_Laga couldn't worry about it just yet. She had to stop Loki this time._

Be careful… _Marina whispered_.

* * *

_Laga saw Loki walk out of the glass cage._

_ "Loki!" Thor roared and flew at him._

_ Laga saw it first. "Thor, don't! It's a…"_

_ Thor crashed into the cage as the fake Loki disappeared and the real one stepped out of the shadows. "Are you ever not going to fall for that?"_

_Laga snarled and flew at Loki, the both of them tumbling hard to the grated floor. "Never again, Loki!" she snapped. "I will not watch the two of you fight ever again!"_

_ Loki jerked to his feet, aiming his scepter at her. "Then don't watch!"_

_ The beam hit Laga in the chest and sent her flying into the wall. She crashed to the floor again and cracked her forehead open._

_ "Brother, stop this!" Thor yelled from inside the cage._

_ Loki faced the god of thunder. "The humans think us immortal. Shall we test that theory?" He walked over to the control consul and his finger moved to press the big red button._

_ "Hold it right there." Coulson stood on the other side of the room, holding a bulky weapon. "You like this? It's something special we made up from that thing you sent last year. Even I don't know what it does. Shall we test it out?"_

_ Loki smirked and disappeared._

_ Coulson blinked._

_ Loki appeared behind him and stabbed him thru the heart._

_ "No!" Thor screamed, punching the glass, trying to break it._

_ Loki let the man fall and looked at Laga, only to see her shock white and shaking. "Oh, Loki," she whispered. "What have you done?"_

* * *

Marina saw it all as a dim vision. But as soon as Phil fell, she screamed in horror and forced herself back in control of her body. "Uncle!" she screamed, forcing herself to her feet and racing to his side. "Uncle, don't leave me!"

"Uncle?" Loki gasped. He hadn't known… _What_ have _I done_?

Marina held Phil's face in her hands. "Uncle Phil, please…"

He tried to focus on her. "Mari… I'm so sorry…" Blood trickled out of his mouth.

"No!" Marina sobbed, pressing her hand to his wound. "No, it's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay, uncle. I won't let anything happen to you!"

"Marina," Loki began, but the girl whirled around and landed a punch on his chin, knocking him backwards. His hand flew out to catch himself and his pressed the button. The glass cage fell, taking Thor with it.

"You bastard!" Marina shrieked, kicking his shin. "You killed him! You killed him!"

Loki caught her arm as she threw another punch and jerked her to him. "He was in the way," he hissed angrily at her. "You puny humans are always getting in the way!"

Marina writhed in his grip. "Let me go!" she shouted. "Let me go, you bastard of a Frost Giant!"

It was her words, so cruel and cold, that made him let go in shock. She had been kind to him, even though he was trying to take over her world. _Great Asgard_, he thought. _I've lost her_… But did he care?

Marina stumbled back to Phil, who was struggling to stay conscious. The dying man fixed his gaze on Loki. "You're going to fail."

"How's that?" Loki scoffed. "Your team is broken up, your flying fortress is falling from the sky. How have I lost?"

"You lack conviction," Phil rasped.

Loki clenched his teeth. "I don't think I…"

A blast from the prototype gun sent him flying thru a wall.

"So that's what it does…" Phil mused quietly.

Marina stared opened mouthed at the spot where Loki had just been. "God, you really are a badass, uncle of mine."

Phil chuckled weakly. "I'm sorry, Marina. I didn't want you in the middle of this…"

Marina shook her head. "It's okay. It's all okay. I don't mind. Just-just try to keep still. There's gotta-gotta be s-someone on their way here. You're g-gonna be okay."

Phil shook his head. "Sorry, Mari… I'm clocking out on this one…" His eyelids drooped and his breath left his body.

Marina just stared at him, unable to comprehend what had happened. "No… No!" She shook his shoulder roughly. "Phil! Phil! Come back! Come back to me!" She threw her head back and howled her grief. "No!"

* * *

**A/N: he's not dead, he's not dead, he's not dead *opens eyes, sees audiance***

**er, right. sry. *coughs***

**so, i finally decided on a title for the Laga/Laufey backstory; 'Frosted Waters'. i'll post as soon as this sickness i got from Thanksgiving turkey lets up. bullshit, right?**

**any questions, just ask. i'll get to them.**


	13. They Needed the Push

CHAPTER TWELVE-

* * *

Steve was at Marina's side instantly when she started to stir. "Hey, you okay?"

Marina blinked a few times as she sat up. She was on the bridge, huddled in a corner away from any destruction. Except, some of the destruction was inside her. She burst into tears and curled up into a tight ball.

"I'm sorry," Steve said hoarsely. "I'm so sorry."

Marina flung her arms around his neck and his arms went around her. Steve held onto to her, even when Tony wandered over and leaned against the wall. He had known Phil and felt his loss as well.

_Marina_, Laga said timidly. _Marina, I never meant for your uncle to get caught up in this_.

_But he did_, Marina snapped harshly. _Because of you and your kind, my uncle is dead! I don't have anyone now! Thanks ever so much, Laga_!

She felt Laga's hurt, but the goddess just shrunk to the back on her mind and stayed quiet.

Fury walked up to them, looking very somber and holding something in his hand. "Miss Berg, I am truly sorry for your loss. Phil Coulson was a good man."

Marina glared at him before burying her face childishly in Steve's chest.

Fury held out his hand to Steve. They were Captain America trading cards. Some were stained with blood. "These were in his jacket. I guess he never got you to sign them."

Steve took the card stack and stuffed them in his belt before Marina could see the blood. He wrapped an arm around Marina's waist and pulled her to her feet. "Let's get you somewhere else, alright?" When Marina's legs would hold her up, he swept her into his arms and carried her away.

* * *

Steve eased into Marina's room and deposited her on the bed. She stared unseeing at the floor, obviously having withdrawn within herself. Steve turned to leave, but her hand lashed out and gripped his hand. She still didn't look at him, but he got the message; she didn't want to be alone.

He sat down next to her and didn't mind when she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He even wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What is that?" she whispered hoarsely, staring at a badly wrapped package on her desk.

Steve reached over and took it. He swallowed. "It's from your uncle."

Marina blinked slowly and started to unwrap it. It was a small player.

She pressed play and a home video of Halloween a few years ago started playing.

_Marina, dressed as a dark fairy, ran up to the camera, held by Phil. "You made it! You made it!"_

_ "Told you I would," Phil replied._

_ The camera rotated to get Phil in the shot as Marina wrapped her arms around his neck and fitting her face in the frame, too. She kissed Phil's cheek as he smiled at the camera and then they both stuck their tongues out at the camera._

Marina swallowed hard and shivered.

_The camera rotated to a young man standing on the stairs, dressed as a Ghostbuster, his spiky black hair gleaming even on the video. "Yo, Uncle Phil! Where's your costume? Or are you MIB?"_

_ "Funny Percy," Phil rolled his eyes, passing the camera to Marina. "I'll show you!" He tackled Percy and the two started to wrestle on the floor, until Phil had Percy in a head-lock._

Marina closed the player and set it aside on her pillow. "I remember when I was ten there was a bombing close to home. It hadn't even been thirty minutes before he was there, holding me and making sure Percy and I were okay. He stayed with us the entire day and slept in our room that night. I didn't understand why at first, but when I got older I did. I never thanked him for it."

"I think he knew," Steve murmured into her hair. "He knew you loved him."

Marina stiffened in his arms. "I want to kill him."

Steve knew who she meant. "No you don't."

"He took my uncle from me," Marina growled. "I hate him."

Steve pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes. "You can hate him, Marina, but you don't want to kill him. Trust me; I know."

Marina sighed and leaned back against him. "I'm still going to kick his ass."

Steve smirked. "You can do that, too."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Steve. Thank you for staying with me."

"Always," he promised softly.

* * *

Marina sat in her room, alone. Steve had left to help with the cleanup. She now paced back and forth, deep in thought.

_Mirrors_, Laga murmured.

"What?"

_Mirrors_, Laga repeated_. If you can harness my magic, you can find Loki. Do you remember our first chat; in that black room?_

"Mirrors," Marina murmured. "Of course! But how can I use magic?"

_You need water_, Laga instructed. _Lots of it_.

Marina crossed over to the sink and filled it up almost to the brim. She stared at her reflection for a moment. "Now what?"

_Focus on Loki_, Laga said. _Imagine his face, his voice… You have a need to find him, Marina. Use that need now._

Marina closed her eyes and concentrated hard on Loki. She thought of his cold skin against hers, his wounded expression, his need to prove himself… She thought of his laugh, sincere and full of life. Almost unconsciously, she felt her arm move over the water. She opened her eyes and gasped.

Loki was standing on a tower, overlooking New York City. He looked almost sad, as if he regretted what he had done.

"Stark Tower," Marina gasped, feeling a drain on her body. "He's at Stark Tower."

_Very good_, Laga said. _Now release the magic_.

Marina jerked herself away from the Mirror and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. "That was intense."

_You did very well_, Laga assured her.

"Marina?" Natasha stuck her head in. "Are you okay?"

"I know where Loki is," Marina said immediately. "Get the others."

* * *

"He's using _my_ Tower for his evil purposes?" Tony said indignantly. "Son of a bitch!"

"What do we do?" Clint Barton asked, pressing an ice pack to a purple bruise on his head.

"We go kick his ass," Natasha said. "Screw what Fury wants us to do."

"What about Bruce and Thor?" Marina asked.

"They'll show up," Tony said. He fixed her with an intense gaze. "Question is; what are you gonna do?"

Marina met his gaze. "I'm gonna beat the shit out of him," she said firmly. She caught Steve's eye. "That's all."

"You think you can get close to him?" Clint asked.

Marina smirked. "I know I can."

* * *

Agent Maria Hill walked up to Fury on the bridge. "Sir, they've taken a quinjet."

Fury didn't look surprised. "Of course they did."

Maria hesitated before say, "Sir…those cards were in Coulson's locker, not his jacket."

Fury shrugged. "They needed a push to get them going."

"And the home videos you planted in Marina's room?"

"Just a precaution."

* * *

**A/N: i bow down to the awesome-ness that is Sam Jackson, but Fury is a dick.**

**have ya'll seen the set photos for Thor2? kudjos, right?**


	14. God vs Mortal

CHAPTER THIRTEEN-

* * *

Marina ran inside the deserted Stark Tower, skidding to a halt inside the elevator and pressing the button that would take her to the roof. She looked at the shiny interior. "You ready for this?"

Laga folded her arms. _No. He is dear to me. But I will do what I must. Are you ready_?

Marina looked away. "No. But a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do."

Laga smiled. _I am glad to know you, Marina Berg_.

Marina smiled back. "I'm glad to know you, goddess Laga. I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

_You spoke but the truth_, Laga replied. _That is something that I admire about you, Marina. You have no secrets. You share your life with everyone around you. That is the reason why I chose you_.

Marina took a deep breath and nodded. After a beat, she admitted, "I think Loki's kind of hot." No point in denying it now.

Laga rolled her eyes. _Believe me, I know you do_.

The elevator doors opened and she walked out, just as Tony landed on the roof. Marina ducked behind a statue of Iron Man- conceeded much?- and watched.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity," Loki said, sarcastically.

"Uh...actually, I'm planning to threaten you," Tony replied, walking to a counter that held several drinks.

Loki watched him as he poured himself a glass of expensive looking alcohol.

Tony held up the bottle. "Would you like a drink?"

"Stalling me won't change anything," Loki growled.

"No, _threatening_," Tony repeated. "No drink?" he repeated. "You sure? I'm having one."

"The Chitauri are coming," Loki said. "Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing." Tony leaned against the bar, sipping his drink.

"Yes, I've met them," Loki reminded him.

"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one." Tony admitted. "But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-God; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them..." His voice had turned deadly serious. "Not to mention a junior Olympic swimmer with a goddess bunking in her brain."

Loki gazed out the window, trying not to let that last one get to him. "That was the plan," he said cockily.

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you,"

"I have an army," Loki said.

"We have a Hulk," Tony retorted.

"I thought the beast had wandered off," Loki sneered.

"You're missing the point," Tony snapped. "There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it."

Loki spun around, raising his scepter. He advanced on Tony, cornering him. "How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" Smiling wickedly, he touched the tip of the scepter to Tony's heart. However, nothing happened.

Loki frowned and muttered, "This usually works…" He tried again. Still, nothing happened.

"Performance issues?" Tony smirked. "Not uncommon. One out of five..."

Loki grabbed Tony around the neck, seething in anger.

"JARVIS, anytime now!" Tony choked.

"You will all fall before me," Loki hissed in his ear and he flung him at the window with all his might. The glass shattered as Tony fell, plummeting ten stories towards the street below.

"There's one other person you managed to piss off," Marina called, stepping out from behind the statue. "His name was Phil Coulson."

Loki spun around and stared at her with wide eyes. "Marina? What are you doing here?"

Marina narrowed her eyes. "Getting in the way."

Loki scowled and held his hands out to her. "I don't want to hurt you, Marina."

She smirked without humor. "You already have." She flung her arm out and a huge fountain of water burst from the sink next to the drinks. She twisted her arm at Loki and the water pummeled into him, knocking him off his feet.

Loki snarled as he was slammed into a wall. The water sloshed off him, leaving him dry, and pulled back to Marina, coiling around her like a protective snake. "Your bond with Laga is growing," he grunted, getting gingerly to his feet.

Marina shook off a wave of exhaustion. "Yeah," she panted. "I guess today isn't your lucky day."

Loki gritted his teeth. "I swear to you; if I had the power, I would bring your uncle back. Had I known, I never would have killed him."

Marina's face hardened. "Then prove it. Stop the Tesseract. The Chitauri will destroy my home, Loki. I don't have anything else. My brother is dead, you killed my uncle…there's nothing left for me, but my home."

And Loki saw himself in her. He saw his hate mirrored in her eyes. If he didn't do something, she would become him. He couldn't let that happen. "I am so sorry, Mari," he whispered.

Cold fury crossed her features. She raised her hands and sent the water back at him with a scream of rage. "No! You don't get to call me that! Only he could call me that!"

Loki did the only thing he could do; he fought back. Raising the scepter, he swiped the water away and shot a beam at Marina. She dived out of the way and rolled back to her feet. Loki shot another beam at her, but it missed, shattering stained glass and causing shards to rain down upon her.

Marina cried out as glass sliced into her skin and the SHEILD cat suit she wore.

_Marina_! Laga shouted.

"I'm fine," she growled, shoving water back at Loki, who rolled under a table. "Damn it, fight me!"

"No!" Loki roared. "I will not fight you!" He paused. Those were the exact same words Thor had said to him on the Bifrost. He was fighting someone he cared for…and Laga was once again in the middle of it. He shook the feeling off and shot another beam at Marina.

It hit her and she slammed into the wall and crashed onto the counter and rolled off to land heavily on the floor. She moaned as a glass shard cut deep into her abdomen. She rolled onto her back and clutched at the bloodied wound.

"No!" Laga took full control of the magic and the water morphed into her likeness. "No! Not again! Not to you!"

Loki stared in horror. "Marina?"

The girl started writhing in pain. "Oh, God! It hurts!"

Laga knelt beside her. "I will not allow you to die like I did, Marina Berg. You _will_ live!" The water cascaded over Marina's body and hardened into a clear shell. Inside, Marina fell unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: *dramatic music***

***dodges thrown objects* what?! it's all to keep ya'll interested!**

**BTW, i updated chapter 8 in 'Smoke and Mirrors'. and ****i have the first quarter of the Laga/Laufey backstory written, but I won't start posting until after my Thor2 fanfic.**

**also, follow me on Twitter, as i talk about these fanfics and my overall outlook on life. but mostly it's fanfic related. CartmellA**

**cover and fan art is a blessing! reviews are love!**


	15. The Chitauri

**A/N: hehehe, ya'll thought i'd kill off my own OC? ya'll still don't trust me? i'm hurt. *smirk***

**okay, so i just got back from dentist and my mouth feels non-existant, so, over to you Avengers!**

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN-

* * *

"Marina…"

Marina opened her eyes and found herself in an ice castle. "Whoa," she gasped, sitting up from a fluffy bed. She was dressed in a white dress that would be considered party material on earth, but she somehow got the feeling it was a nightgown. "Laga? Laga?"

The goddess was nowhere to be seen. So who had called her name?

"Welcome, Marina Berg," a deep, hoarse voice rumbled from behind her.

Marina twisted around and saw… "Oh. My. God."

"My name is Laufey," the giant blue man said with a slight smirk. "I was king of the Frost Giants. I am also Loki's birth father." He bowed to her.

Marina scampered off the bed and curtsied to him in return. "Wait…am I dead?"

"No," Laufey replied, straightening. "Laga saved you from a death similar to her own." His red eyes sparkled as he said the goddess's name. "Is she well?"

Marina licked her lips. "I think so. She has something she needs to do before she can really die. And, I guess, return to you."

Laufey chuckled at her words. "I can see why Laga chose you, little one. And you have a spirit similar to hers." He extended his hand carefully and touched her blonde hair. "Will you give her message for me?"

"Of course," Marina said sincerely.

"Tell her I am waiting for her," Laufey said. "And this world is a place where the two of us can truly be together. And tell her Loki was not her fault. She will understand."

Marina nodded and took his hand. "I promise."

Laufey nodded his thanks. "I regret that such a pure soul like you has been pulled into our little drama."

Marina frowned slightly. "I'm…don't. I'm glad that Laga chose me. Things might be really freaky and I did loose my uncle, but I wouldn't want to miss any of this. I've only known her a short time, but I love Laga."

Laufey sat down. "Yes, she does have that effect on people. But, little one, our world is greater than you think. And far more perilous." His features became slightly harsh. "Loki's actions are that of a spoiled child throwing a tantrum. There are those who can do far worse with greed and hatred. Without Laga's council, I fear the Allfather will soon face more enemies than he can stand."

Marina gulped. "So…no pressure."

Laufey smiled and cupped her chin. "I did not mean to distress you, child. And I see a great warrior within you. Not bloodthirsty, like so many believe is a qualification, but compassionate and trustworthy." The Jotun king leaned down and kissed both of her cheeks. "Take care of Laga, little one. I am depending on you to bring her safely to me."

* * *

"Laufey…" the name escaped Marina's lips as she woke up. She opened her eyes and found herself still at the top of Stark Tower. She moved and moaned as her side twinged. "Oh, ow."

_Marina_?!

"Laga…" she gasped out. "What happened?"

_I healed you_, the goddess sighed. _But it is not over; the Chitauri are destroying the city_.

Marina groaned and got to her feet. She looked out the shattered window and her mouth fell open at the sight before her. "Oh…damn. That's an alien army. Attacking New York. This is so Stan Lee." **XD**

_Can you still fight_?

The question was simple, but it brought all sorts of scenarios- good and bad- to mind. Marina swallowed and took a deep breath. "I think so."

_Good. We need more water_.

Marina walked back into the penthouse and to the little bar. "Will ice do?"

_Perfect_.

Marina found two blocks of crushed ice and poured it onto the floor. "Okay, now what?"

_Follow your instincts, Marina. I am a part of you, as is my magic_.

Marina focused on the ice and held out her hands. "Water, water, water…" The ice started to melt into a giant puddle. "Great… Now what?"

_Fly_.

Marina did think about it. She summoned the water and started running to the destroyed window. She jumped and fell thru the air. "Oh, God!" Some of the water flew under her and hardened, forming a small glider and stopping her fall.

Marina paused, taking a moment to stare. "Oh, Laga you're a badass!"

Laughter filled her head.

* * *

Steve, Thor, Natasha and Clint stood around each other, taking in the dead aliens and crumbling city.

"We need to close that portal," Tony said over the radio.

"Right," Steve said, thinking fast. "We're gonna need…"

A motorcycle approached them, Bruce riding on the back. He dismounted and walked up to them. "So…this all seems horrible."

"I've seen worse," Natasha muttered.

Bruce was sheepish. "Sorry."

"No," she said. "We could use worse."

"Stark, we got him," Steve said.

"Banner?"

"Just like you said."

"Tell him to suit up," Tony said. "I'm bringing the party to you." He flew around the corner of a building and a huge flying worm was right behind him.

Thor hefted Mjolnir.

"I-I don't see how that's a party," Natasha said.

Bruce started walking towards the worm as Tony led it closer to the ground.

"Dr Banner," Steve said. "Now might be a very good time for you to get angry."

Bruce smirked. "That's my secret, captain. I'm always angry." He turned, raising a fist and turned into the Hulk. He punched the worm's head into the ground, and the rest of the body started to fall towards the team.

"Hold on!" Marina appeared and shot two giant icicles into the worm, sending the body backwards and exploding it.

The Chitauri growled at the team.

Hulk roared.

Hawkeye cocked an arrow.

Thor hefted his hammer.

Black Widow loaded her guns.

Captain America lifted his shield.

Iron Man landed on the ground.

Marina jumped down, the water forming into tiny balls around her head. "This is going to be a long day."

Natasha looked up at the sky. "Guys?"

They followed her gaze as more Chitauri came thru the portal.

"Alright, listen up," Steve said. "Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything; call out strays and patterns. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything that gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash. Thor, you gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You got the lightning; light the bastards up!"

He looked at Marina, judging how well she had a grip on Laga's magic. "I want you to protect the civilians. Can you do that?"

"Absolutely," she said.

"Natasha and I will stay here and do the ground fighting. And Hulk?"

The green monster looked at him.

Steve pointed up. "Smash."

Hulk grinned and they all dispersed.

Marina pulled the glider under again and was about to fly up, when Steve grabbed her arm. "I'm taking you out to dinner after this is over."

Marina blinked. "Dancing, too?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Good luck." He kissed her and ran off.

With a light heart and a big smile, Marina shot up into the air. "Woo-hoo! Yeah!"

* * *

Hulk slammed thru a building and took on another worm. Marina pulled up next to the shattered windows where people were looking out. "Get down to the basements!" she shouted. "Keep off the streets! Go!"

A Chitauri landed behind her on her glider and wrapped its' arms around her. Marina snarled and twisted around, trying to dislodge it. But the alien was bigger than she was. There was only one thing to do.

The glider turned into liquid and the two of them fell.

"Gimme that!" Marina snapped, taking the Chitauri gun and kicking the alien away. Water hardened under her and she flew back into the air. "How do you work this thing?"

A beam of light shot out of the gun and hit the worm Hulk was taking down.

"Oh," she said. "Right."

"The bank on 42nd past Madison, Clint reported. "They've cornered a bunch of civilians there."

"Copy that," Marina said, turning the glider and paying close attention to the street signs.

* * *

The glider under Marina started to drip slightly.

_You are loosing energy_, Laga fretted. _Marina, let me take over. You need to rest_.

"I'm fine," the girl snapped, blasting a pair of Chitauri. She sent a ribbon of hardened water into the bank and impaled an alien into the wall.

Steve flipped past her and into the bank. Marina followed him in and started herding the civilians out. Steve grunted as he was hurled into the floor. A Chitauri started grappling with him, almost pulling off his mask.

"Hey!" Marina shouted. She jumped up and kicked the alien away. "That's my captain!"

The Chitauri hissed and held up a high-tech grenade.

"Uh oh," she quailed.

Steve wrapped his arms around her and dived out the window, blocking the explosion with his shield. They landed on a car roof. "You okay?" Steve asked.

Marina clutched her side that had been stabbed earlier. "Jury's out," she groaned.

Steve rolled off the car and helped her down. "You ready for more?"

She nodded. "Sure. Clint, what do you got for me?"

"All the civilians are safe," he replied. "There's one more ship that needs to be taken down."

"Think you can handle that?" Steve asked.

Marina grinned. "You doubt me?"

He returned her smile. "No. Go get 'em."

* * *

Marina landed on the head of the worm and wrapped the water around it like reigns. "Come on," she muttered. "Just like in the movies…" She pulled to the left. "Turn, baby, turn!"

The worm roared and turned to the left, narrowly avoiding the Empire State building. That could have been bad. Marina pulled down and the worm tilted upwards, flying towards the portal. Stark Tower loomed closer and closer and Marina pulled as hard as she could to get the worm to fly completely vertical.

Hulk appeared behind her and roared.

"Shut up and let me drive!" Marina snapped.

They were almost at the portal…

"Jump!" Marina shouted and bolted off the worm. She landed on the Tower's balcony on her injured side and groaned. "Ugh, that hurt."

Hulk landed next to her and snorted towards her.

Marina got to her feet. "Yeah, well…first time driving a giant, alien worm. Kyle MacLachlan would've been proud."

"I can close it," Natasha said over the radio. "Can anybody copy? I can close the portal."

"Do it!" Steve shouted.

"No, wait!"

"Stark, these things are still coming!"

"I got a nuke coming in," Tony replied. "It's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it."

"Tony, that's a one-way trip," Marina warned.

Iron Man suddenly shot past them, holding a nuke on his back. He flew up and disappeared into the portal. There was a beat of batted breath, then an explosion appeared inside the portal.

"Close it," Steve said.

There was a final pulse from the Tesseract and the portal started to close. Suddenly, Tony fell thru, narrowly making it. But he didn't slow down.

"Hulk!" Marina screamed, summoning the water back.

Hulk jumped down from building to building until he leapt forward and grabbed Tony out of the air. The monster landed on the streets and set Tony on the ground as Steve and Thor ran up to them. Marina flew down and jumped the last few feet.

"Is he breathing?" she asked.

Thor ripped off the faceplate and they found Tony unmoving.

Hulk roared and Tony's eyes flew open with a shout. "What the Hell? What just happened? Please tell me Marina kissed me."

Steve pulled the girl into his arms. "We won."

There was a moment of silence.

"Hey!" Tony celebrated. "Alright, good job guys. Let's not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. You tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint a few blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try some."

"We are not finished yet," Thor sighed.

Tony nodded. "Then shawarma after, right?"

Marina laughed and leaned against Steve. "We can do that. Dancing can wait until later."

Steve grinned and kissed her again.

* * *

Loki groaned as he picked himself out of the crater the Hulk had smashed him into. His face was cut and bruised and his ribs screamed with every move he made. He collapsed on the stairs, panting. Then he looked up.

The Avengers stood before him, weapons that the ready. Marina stood very close to Steve, looking tired, but very much alive.

Loki grimaced. "If it's all the same to you…I think I'll have that drink now."

* * *

**A/N: FYI, Kyle MacLauchan is that guy in 'Dune'.**

**and i had to put that Stan Lee ref in there!**

**almost over! epilogue is next!**

**follow me on Twitter; CartmellA**


	16. Epilouge

**A/N: omigods! i am so friggin' sorry! so late! sry, i'm developing my own book and got caught up!**

**take it away, Marina!**

* * *

EPILOGUE-

* * *

They all sat around a table, eating shawarma. Tony leaned back in his chair, looking relaxed.

Thor was hunched over his tray, starting on his sixth helping.

Bruce, free of the Hulk, yawned and nibbled on his food.

Clint and Natasha would occasionally look at each other as they ate.

Steve sat with his arm slung casually over the back of Marina's chair, his fingers brushing her shoulder every now and again.

Marina, completely full, shoved her second shawarma at Thor and leaned into Steve, her eyelids drooping low. Laga sighed in contentment.

The restaurant door opened and Fury walked in. "What are you guys doin'?"

Marina groaned and hid her face in Steve's side. "Make him go away…"

"We did just save the planet," Tony said. "I think we're entitled to a little break."

"So where's Loki?" Fury demanded.

Marina got up and crossed over to a booth where an unconscious Loki was lying. "Bruce beat him up."

Bruce ducked his head. "He had it coming."

Not even Thor could deny that.

"So what happens now?" Clint asked the inevitable question.

"I will take Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard," Thor said immediately. "Where they both belong." He looked hard at Fury.

Fury clenched his teeth, but said, "Fine." He checked his watch. "All of you are to go to Stark Tower right now. Rest up. All your things are there. In the morning, Thor and Loki will take the cube and get off this world." He stomped off.

Marina sank in the booth opposite Loki and sighed. "We kicked ass today."

"Yes we did," Steve agreed, raising his Coke.

* * *

JARVIS gave everyone instructions to their rooms. Tony was stuck apologizing to his girlfriend for nearly dying and not telling her. Steve walked Marina to her room and they paused at the door.

"So…um… Goodnight?"

"Goodnight," Marina said and backed into her room. "Wow."

Laga appeared in the window and smiled in a tired manner. _You did well, Marina. You should get some rest._

Marina hesitated. "What's gonna happen to you? I mean, Thor and Loki are going back to Asgard…" She spotted her bags and dug out her pajamas.

_I no longer have a place on Asgard_, Laga said. _I shall remain here, with you and the other Avengers. Until I fade._

Marina swallowed. All of a sudden she didn't feel very tired. "I'm gonna take a walk. There's a lot on my mind."

Laga nodded. _Go ahead. I, on the other hand, will sleep_. She faded from the window.

Marina walked back out into the hallway. "Um, JARVIS?"

_ Yes, Miss Berg?_

"Could you tell me where Thor and Loki are?"

_ Thor and Loki are at the end of the hall, last door on the left. They are not sleeping just yet._

"Thanks," she muttered and walked down the hall. She came to the door and hesitantly knocked.

Thor opened the door and looked confused as to why she was standing there in a grey tank top and faded Happy Bunny bottoms. "Marina? Is there a problem?"

"Kind of," Marina admitted. "I need to talk to you." She looked past him and found Loki, awake, and sitting with his back to her. "Both of you."

Thor stepped aside and allowed her in.

"Couldn't this wait until morning?" Loki muttered, not unkindly.

"Loki," Thor admonished softly, closing the door. "Please, have a seat, Marina."

Marina sat down on the couch beside Loki, giving him enough space so that he was still comfortable. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm thinking of going to Asgard with you tomorrow."

Thor blinked in surprise. "What?"

Loki faced her. "Is it Laga?" He didn't bother hiding his apprehension.

Marina nodded, unable to look at them. "She says that she doesn't belong on Asgard anymore. She's going to stay here on Earth until…until she fades."

"Fades?" Loki repeated. "What does that mean?"

"Well, she doesn't have a body anymore," Marina guessed. "And she can't keep living inside of me. If she does…what would happen to me?"

Thor stroked his beard. "Perhaps the Allfather will know what to do."

Loki stiffened and said nothing. Marina saw the apprehension in his eyes and carefully took his hand in hers. He didn't move for a moment, then gently squeezed her fingers. "It is your decision, Marina. We cannot decide for you."

"Agreed," Thor said.

Marina nodded slowly. "Thanks, guys." She looked up and eyed Loki's injuries. "Do you want me to take a look at those?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "If you wouldn't mind. Your touch is infinitely more gentle than Thor's."

Marina smirked. "That's what happens when you're a big gorilla."

"Hey!" Thor said, only slightly wounded.

* * *

Marina woke up in her borrowed bed to the sound of someone knocking on her door. "What?" she called sleepily. She wasn't getting up from this bed. It was too comfortable.

Tony stuck his head in. "Hey, kid! Time to get ready for the big send off! And then the cap's gonna take you out for some coffee." He winked and withdrew.

Marina smiled. So this was what it was like to wake up and have a boyfriend? She'd never really had one before; she was usually in the pool or buried in homework to notice boys. Yeah, Steve was older than her- technically by, like, a couple of decades- but he was sweet and obviously didn't have a clue about girls.

But then Marina's smile faded. It was time to decide.

After a long shower, Marina dressed in a periwinkle skirt and a white, cap sleeved dress shirt. She styled her hair by curling and flipping the edges back. She took a large purse with all the essentials and walked out in cute high heels.

"Wow," Steve said, stunned at her appearance. "You look…" he floundered for words for a moment. "Very nice."

"Lame," Tony said, walking out with Bruce, Thor and Loki. "So lame, cap-sicle." He took Marina's hand and said boldly, "You look absolutely hot!"

Marina blushed bright red. "Where are the other two?" she asked to cover up her discomfort.

"Left already," Tony said. "We're gonna meet up with them."

They walked out into the garage and Steve walked up to a motorcycle. He stopped and looked at Marina's skirt. "Uh, I guess we can't take this."

Marina rolled her eyes and straddled the bike. "21st century, Steve. Just don't look at my legs." That remark, of course, drew all their gazes to her very shapely- and very bare- legs.

Steve cleared his throat and handed her a helmet. He pulled one on and then got on in front of Marina. "Hold on tight."

"I can do that." Marina wrapped her arms around his torso. She caught Loki's eye and winked. He rolled his eyes and turned away. Steve started up the engine and they shot out into the streets.

* * *

Clint handed the Tesseract to Thor and shook his hand. "See ya around."

Tony eyed Loki, who was now cuffed and wearing a muzzle. "Can I kick him? Just one last time?"

"No," Marina said for the umpteenth time to him. "You cannot hit, kick, throw or hurt him in any way, Tony." She adjusted her bag and sighed. "So, I guess this is it."

Thor turned to her. "You have made your decision?"

"Yeah," Marina said. She gestured to her outfit. "Is it cool if I meet your dad like this?"

"Wait, what?" Steve asked. "You're leaving?"

Marina looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I thought a lot about it last night. Laga needs to be home. I won't let her die on a world she doesn't know."

Steve smiled. "Wow. You really are the bee's knees, aren't you?"

Marina laughed. "Yeah, I'm pretty awesome."

"What if you can't come back?" Bruce asked.

"I will," Marina promised, still facing Steve. "And when I do; dinner and a movie?"

"Maybe dancing," Steve suggested.

Marina stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him. "Sounds good." She turned to a waiting Thor and Loki and walked over to them.

_You don't have to do this_, Laga whispered in her head.

_I know_, Marina thought as she held onto the Tesseract. She looked up at Loki and, although muzzled, she could tell that he was smiling at her. And not in a sinister way.

Thor twisted the case and they were off to Asgard.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**A/N: thanks everybody who followed the story so far!**

**due to a few personal things, Thor2 probably won't start being posted until the New Year**

**it tears me up to say so, but i want to develop my Stargate SG-1 and two Lord of the Rings OC's**

**On a happier note: I have the titles of the rest of my Consciousness series. Thor2 is 'Past Echoes', CaptainAmerica2 will be 'Winter Echoes' and Avengers2 will be 'Blurred Image'. And the Laga/Laufey backstory is 'Frosted Waters' and will be posted between Thor2 and CaptainAmerica2. it will be a romance- blame it on too much Hannah Howell novels- and will get steamy.**

**again, follow me on Twitter: CartmellA**

**and cover/fan art is wonderful.**

**also be sure to give any questions about this story and i'll answer it when i post the Q&A chapter**

**Fair winds and good hunting!**


	17. Q and A

**Q and A**

**and Happy Holidays!**

* * *

_Did you have problems keeping Laga and Marina seperate characters?_  
No. I made sure very early on that I wouldn't have any problems of that kind.

_Marina has a strong relationship with her uncle, Phil Coulson. Do you have a relationship that inspired this?_  
My uncle and I have a similar relationship. In fact, the Halloween home video in Chapter 12 was one of me and my uncle.

_Laufey showed up in the end. Will we see more of him?_  
Oh yeah. I love Colm Feore's performace of the Jotun king. He will show up in Thor2 and my prequal 'Frosted Waters'.

_Will Marina end up with Loki?_  
That would be telling. Gotta wait for Thor2 'Past Echoes'. sry

_Why did you make Nick Fury seem like a dick?_  
Because he is. Samuel L. Jackson is amazing, don't get me wrong. But Nick Fury is a huge dick. Even a few of the comics say so. And I'm not a SHEILD fan.

_If you had to choose; Loki or Steve?_  
Steve. Sry, Loki, but he's a gentleman. However, if it were a choice between Tom and Chris, I'd pick Tom. Every time.

_How can you deliver Thor2 in the New Year when the movie won't come out until November?_  
Easily. I make up my own storyline with what little knowledge I know of the movie.

_Loki seemed a little OOC._  
Sry. It's fanfiction; everyone is going to seem at least a little OOC despite our best efforts. I do my best. We all do.

_Do you believe Couslon is dead?_  
*scoff* no. He's too awesome for that. Besides, we didn't actually see the doctors call his death. And I think we all know by now that Fury has secrets with secrets.

_When it comes down to it, are you Team Avengers or Team Justice League?_  
Justice League. I grew up with Batman, Flash and Green Lanturn. Most of my comic book collection- nerd- is DC. But I love the Avengers, too.


End file.
